Mxxptrm (Earth-5106)
, formerly VDBN tribe | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-5106 | BaseOfOperations = Washington, D.C., formally Mars | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Mars | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Warrior | Education = | Origin = Martians | PlaceOfBirth = Mars | Creators = George Tuska | First = Space Squadron #1 | HistoryText = Mxxptrm was a Martrian who lived on Earth-5106 a reality where space travel and exploration blossomed in the 1950s and where the planet Mars could sustain life. He was part of the VDBN tribe, a group of barbaric Martains who knew nothing but violence who would attack anyone in their way, and failing to find enemies to crush would fight among themselves. However, by the year 2000, with Mxxptrm as their leader, the VDBN were exiled from Mars and decided to travel to Earth to learn how to live in peace. They were greeted by Space Squadron leader Jet Dixon. While introductions where rough Mxxptrm and his crew tried to follow the Earthman's peaceful example until Mxxptrm saw Jet out with his fianceé Dawn Revere and instantly became jealous. Mxxptrm savagely attacked Jet, but the Squadron leader easily bested Mxxptrm in battle. Mxxptrm was shocked when Jet spared his life and he fled the scene unsure how to deal with mercy. He eventually kidnapped Dawn, her father Chief Bennett Revere and the Galaxy council. However this was only to denounce his barbaric ways and show that he could live peacefully with others. With the crisis over, Jet and Bennett offered Mxxptrm to join the Space Squadron, and the Martian accepted, taking on the nickname "Max" . Max was also involved inActivities in go here investigating what force was causing the Mercurians to give into their evil personas. Taking the Space Squadron to Mercury they learned that the Sun had moved closer to Mercury increasing the temperature and causing the transformation in the Mercurians and stopping the Octopus-Men's attack on Neptunes Fish-Men Activities in go here. He later participated in the 2000 Olympics on the moon, stopping the intergalactic criminal named Boz and joined his team mates in an experiment to test Dr. Kalandra's gas that theoretically could make one immune to pain, hunger and the elements. While the gas worked it also had the side effect of causing painful, disorientating and random teleportations. However this proved fortuitous when they all teleported to Crag Mountain where they caught Edgar Revere about to sell Atomic Dust to a renegade band of Frogmen, stopping the transaction before it could be completed Activities in go here. | Powers = Apparently Mxxptrm can withstand the vacuum of space and does not appear to require any sort of artificial respiration while in space. | Abilities = | Strength = Mxxptrm has strength that is above the human standard. | Weaknesses = Prior to accepting a peaceful way of life, Mxxptrm, like all members of the VDBN tribe lived in a constant state of perpetuating violence. He could not raise his hands for any other purpose but to strike others, had a compulsion to attack anyone, and was a compulsive liar. | Equipment = | Transportation = Jet primarily travels on the Space Squadron vessel Solar 1 | Weapons = Jet primarily uses a gun that fires "atomic bullets" | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}